codebreakerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Carter
Jonathan Carter (Russian: Джонатан Картера Karter; born 5 December 2299 A.E.U.), later revealed to be Jonathan Lawrence Vasiliyevich-Stevhren Ethryne '(Russian: Джонатан Лоуренс Васильевич-Стеврен Этрин Lourens Vasil'yevich-Stevren Etrin), is the Byronic hero and protagonist of the ''Code Breaker series. He is the Eleventh Prince of the Eurasian Empire and the son of the 76th Emperor Nicholas Ethryne. He is the leader of A.E.G.I.S. which makes him the real identity of X Code. After his mother's death, he, his younger sister and his maternal cousin were brought to the Philippines in exile for the product of the gold mines that his father is after for with the Treaty of Donetsk. But after the Eurasian Empire conquered Philipp, his use as a negotiation tool was forgotten, earning his anger against the Eurasian Empire and promising that he'll one day destroy them. At the time he ascended to the throne of the Eurasian Empire, he had done countless incidents that causes the Dark Age, where at the time he had earned the title as '''Demon Emperor. It was also during his reign that the Golden Age was experience after his true objectives and great deeds combined the world to peace, earning him the title as Emperor of Changes and Miracles, The Great King, and Jonathan the Great. Biography Early Life Jonathan was born in 5 December 2299 A.E.U. at Alexander Palace in St. Petersburg, Russia as Jonathan Lawrence ''Vasiliyevich-Stevhren ''Ethryne; the son of the Emperor of the Eurasian Empire, Nicholas Ethryne, and the late Imperial Empress Consort Josephine Carter, making Jonathan the Eleventh Prince of the Empire. He was in line to be the sixteenth heir to the throne at birth. He was originally supposed to be named Alexander Lawrence, with "Alexander" on behalf of his paternal grandfather and "Lawrence" on behalf of the first Ethryne Emperor of the Eurasian Empire, but his mother insisted that he'll be named "Jonathan", in honor of his mother's elder brother who've died as a child. In the end, his parents agreed for him to be named rather as Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne. There had been an argument about this one that the public knew him as "Jonathan Lawrence" as per accordance to what his mother knew of, but his royal papers that were accredited by his father stated him as "Alexander Lawrence". It became a debate during the first days of his reign and his seizure to the throne about his real identity, until it was noted a week later that he was indeed the son of his father, deeming that the royal papers regarding "Alexander Lawrence" was false for original documents shows that he was "Jonathan Lawrence" instead. Due to the Emperor's many affairs to other women, his mother decided to bring him and his younger sister Marianne along to the Winter Palace owned by the Imperial family. According to his younger sister, Jonathan was once a cheerful and jubilant child. On one fateful night, his mother was assassinated and his sister ended up completely blind. The incident made him as the eleventh heir to the throne, driving Jonathan to seek audience with the Emperor and accused him of leaving his mother defenseless, even going as far as renouncing his entitlement to the throne. In response, his father banished him to the Philippines, where he was used as a political hostage in the Gold Diamond Mining Controversy. It was during his stay at the Ryu household that he first met Akito Ryu, with whom the young Jonathan did not interact initially in a friendly manner, before later becoming friends. However, when the Empire finally developed its Chevaliers fleet and decided to invade the Philippines to seize control of the Gold Diamond mines, consequently discarding Jonathan's use as a diplomatic tool. Jonathan, fearing for his and his sister's safety, hid their true identities and sought the help of the Warwick family, who were his mother's allies. This forced him to use his mother's maiden name, Carter. His mother's murder and his father's apparent lack of concern in regards to it were huge blows to Jonathan. He always felt that it was unfair for both his mother and sister, and therefore made it his goal to pursue a better world for Marianne. He also seeks to discover the true reason for his mother's death, as she was murdered in the Winter Palace, a place terrorists would be unlikely to penetrate successfully without being noticed, if at all. Finding about the Kaio Jonathan was introduced as a student of Warwick Academy upon his first appearance. He is a brilliant thinker who is quite talented at chess. He lives with his younger sister, Marianne, and their maid, Eva Clarris, in the Student Council building of Warwick Academy, where they are looked after by the Warwick Family. He walks in the room with Marvin Alcoris where Philemon Alcoyne, his chess player proxy, is about to lose in a chess match organized by Philemon for Jonathan himself against the Earl of Wesnevire. The game is very impossible to be turned onto Jonathan’s favor already that’s why he took in the game. When he learned that he only got nine minutes to play the game, Jonathan said that it is more than enough. He then picked up the black king as his first move and smiled when his opponent laughed. Afterwards, Jonathan won the game wherein the Earl gave a huge payment for winning. It was also revealed that Jonathan gambles in the form of his expertise since four years ago because he doesn’t want to be a dependent of the Warwick family. On their way back after the game, Marvin told him that they should file a game with the Masque once because all the nobles are incredibly boring to play with and would pay any amount of money, wherein if it was a Masque, they can find a servant out of him. He though stated that it doesn’t interest him as long as he have a fair match of the winning money. They then saw a broadcast video set up by his older half-brother, Galahad Ethryne. As they ride Marvin’s motorbike, they were instantly caught up in a cat and dog chase by the Union’s military and a group of terrorists. When Jonathan lend a hand to help the terrorists, he was immediately pulled into the truck and got involve with the trouble. Creation of X Code and the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. under construction The First Blood Rebellion under construction Blank Year under construction Return as X Code under construction Betrayal of the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. under construction Ascension to the throne under construction Dark Era under construction Golden Age under construction The Great Shift under construction Aftermath In the Epilogue of Reload that was set five decades after the joint leadership of Jonathan and Akito Ryu (disguise as X Code) and two decades of the last chapter of the same book, it was not directly revealed that the man is Jonathan. But it was later revealed that it was indeed him. In the last pages, Jonathan was describe to have a trimmed short hair, wearing white shirt underneath dark leather jacket, fitted jeans, rubber shoes, and tinted sunglasses. He called Vivi who is staring at one of his portraits as an Emperor wherein Vivi asked if the Emperor Jonathan that the masses called as the Emperor of Changes and Miracles will be able to make another miracle. He replied that the Emperor will show another set of miracles; wherein the truth, he'll make miracles again as X Code. It was stated that he had visited Akito's grave (the one as Percival Fenette) as part of his first year's death anniversary. It was also revealed that three decades ago, Jonathan was back on his work as X Code after faking his and Vivi's death. He and Vivi board a train from St. Petersburg heading to Paris where he was asked by a young girl what he does. He then removed his sunglasses, revealing his eyes encompassed with Kaio, and answered while smiling, "I made bad people go away."' Titles, styles, and arms Titles and styles * 5 December 2299 – 13 May 2309: His Imperial Highness Jonathan Lawrence, Eleventh Prince of the Eurasian Empire * 13 May 2309 – 17 April 2317: Mister Jonathan Carter * 17 April 2317 – 25 July 2317: Lord Leo Arcilla, Military Advisor of the Eastern Operational Front in St. Petersburg, Russia * 25 July 2317 – 23 March 2318: Mister Jonathan Carter * 23 March 2318 – 22 April 2318: His Imperial Highness Jonathan, Crown Prince of the Eurasian Empire, Grand Duke of Lutetia, Earl of Moskovsky, Baron of Brussels * 22 April 2318 – present: His Imperial Majesty The 77th Emperor of the Eurasian Empire, Grand Duke of Lutetia, Earl of Moskovsky, and Baron of Brussels ** 9 July 2335 – present: His Royal Majesty The King of New Europe Grand Duke of Paris, Earl of Moscovsky, and Baron of Brussels Jonathan is, from birth, a Eurasian prince entitled to the style of Imperial Highness under letter patent issued by Nicholas Ethryne, 76th Emperor of the Eurasian Empire on 31 August 2285, which gave the title and style to all of his children even without the acknowledgement of marriage the Emperor with their mothers. His official title and style at birth is His Imperial Highness Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne, Eleventh Prince of the Eurasian Empire and twelfth in line to the throne. Upon his mother's death on 9 May 2309, he earns his new title as the eleventh in line to the throne. During an audience with his father on 13 May 2309, he renounce his title as heir that immediately followed to his banishment with his younger sister that he finally loses his title as part of the royalty. He then gains the title as commoner until he was captured as X Code and have his memories altered on 17 April 2317, wherein he believes that he is Leo Arcilla, a Military Advisor until 25 July 2317. Afterwards, his memories were tampered again, forcing him to live as a commoner without any knowledge of his lineage. He proclaimed himself as Crown Prince after successfully killing his father that gives him every right to claim the throne since 23 March 2318. By 22 April 2318 and he proclaimed himself as the new emperor, he receives a new title and style of His Imperial Majesty The 78th Emperor of the Eurasian Empire, Grand Duke of Lutetia, Earl of Moskovsky, and Baron of Brussels. On 9 July 2335, he received another new title and style after unifying Eurasia and granting independence to the colonized countries. His other title is His Royal Majesty The King of New Europe, Grand Duke of Paris, Earl of Moskovsky, and Baron of Brussels. Physical Description Jonathan is described to be a young man with his ebony hair and striking bluish grey eyes that appears to be violet, which he inherited from his mother and father, respectively. He is somewhat scrawny, having little muscle, and being rather thin. In spite of this, he is considerably tall, apparently being slightly taller than Akito. He was first described to have a long black hair that he keeps tied in a single braid. It was revealed in the series that he vowed not to cut his hair until the day that he saw the Eurasian Empire fall, and presently, his hair reaches the small of his back. He is incredibly thin and lanky but pretty strong with taunt muscles. He has a long stretch of scar from the corner of his ear until the other end of his spinal cord on his lower back. He said in the series that he got it due to his body's impulsive reaction onto the experiment injected onto him while being captive by S.I.E.G.E. On the second book, it was said that his hair was cut short upon claiming the identity as Leo Arcilla, an advisor of the Eurasian Military. During his year absence, his hair slowly lengthens back that at the start of the second book, his hair was said to be tied in a single braid once more but it only reaches until the middle of his back. Later on, upon the betrayal of A.E.G.I.S. and his victory over his father, he appear once again along with Akito Ryu as the new Emperor upon a month of the past two major changes on his life, and his hair is already cropped short. It was then maintained that way until the very end of the series. At the start of his use with Kaio, the power manifests onto his non-dominant eye, which happens to be his left eye. By the end of book one, he instantly loses control of this power that in the later part of the trilogy, he needs to use contact lenses (an eye patch for his one year absence). At the time that he defeated his father, the Kaio encompassed onto his other eye as well, making him lose both eye color and forcing him to cover them with contact lenses with his original eye color. During the Great Shift, Arnelson punctured his left eye that causes him to lose sight of it and the ability to use the Kaio on that eye. For him to remain young upon succeeding Akito, it seems that his immortality is maintained but the wound he received on his left eye never healed. Ever since then, he decided to cover that 'scarred' portion of his face with his hair like a side bangs. Personality Jonathan is a highly intelligent individual who is also calm, sophisticated, and arrogant due to his aristocratic upbringing. While at school, Jonathan conducts himself as a sociable, likeable, and often easy going student. However, in reality, this is a mask to hide his true nature. While as X Code, his true nature is expressed. His charisma and beliefs in justice gain him the trust and respect of many soldiers and leaders. He is known for having a very stoic personality. He never cared about schoolwork, seeing the entire thing as trivial, even though his intellect would make it easy for him. He enjoys seeking out challenges, often playing chess against nobility. In general, Jonathan takes most day-to-day affairs with open disinterest, often not even noticing the affection of others, especially Sophie, his fellow classmate. In battle, Jonathan is very cold and tactical, he is willing to sacrifice anyone, civilians and military alike, if that is what it takes to achieve the objective. He often put the outcome as a simple "mathematical overestimation". But thanks to Vivi, Jonathan is able to change this such lust for blood. Many characters have noted that Jonathan is quite selfish, as his desire to recreate the world comes from his desire toavenge his mother's apparent death and Marianne's sake. However, in time, he realizes that this goal is not just for them but for the entire world. Despite his coldness and ruthlessness in battle, he can be a rather compassionate person to his friends and loved ones. To Marianne, he is an overprotective older brother; to Vivi and their children, he is a loving and protective husband and father; and to Akito, a loyal friend despite the fact that the two are enemies. Jonathan, at first glance, seems to have relatively little concern for the well-being of his subordinates, but in reality, he does care about them, seeing them as valuable allies. In truth actually, Jonathan values the relationship between a leader and subordinate very much that he didn't force anyone from his subordinates to follow him with the use of his Kaio, he let them join him on their own free-will. Though he has shown preference on occassion especially with Leila and Jules. Abilities Kaio Jonathan's Kaio which he receives from the experiments conducted to him by S.I.E.G.E. when he was young, gives him "The Power of Absolute Obedience", allowing him to plant commands within a person's mind upon eye contact in a manner comparable to hypnosis. The activation of his Kaio is visually represented to be manifested in his non-dominant left eye. Commands dictated in this state are written into the minds of the designated targets once the Kaio symbol projects from his eye to theirs. Jonathan could initially toggle Kaio activation at will, but subsequently lost this control and suffered from an affliction known as "runaway Kaio" near the end of the first book. In the second book, Vivi gives Jonathan a special contact lens that will blocks his Kaio. But indicates that his Kaio will eventually grow powerful enough to render it ineffective. His Kaio evolves to cover both of his eyes by the first half of the third book as a result of pushing his Kaio to the limit. He receives a second contact lens to cover it later. Immortality It is a common knowledge that once a Kaio user reaches its maximum limit, the user will presumably show a sign that he is a Kaio heir. It is shown upon the time that Jonathan's Kaio covers both of his eyes that the symbol of Kaio appears just by his collarbone that slowly darkens until one year that he had meet the limitation, resulting for him to be a Code bearer or immortal. Since then, Jonathan stops showing signs of aging and remains youthful. His intellectual capability also excels and heals from any wound much faster, even to the extent of a death kill that he could recover from in a given amount of time. Intellect and Chess Even without his Kaio, Jonathan is a formidable opponent. His greatest weapon is his prodigious mind, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. As a child, he was a brilliant chess player, besting any opponent who played against him. Howeber, the one person that he was unable to defeat was his older brother, Lancelot, where their game always ends as a tie. As a teenager, he utilized his masterful skills in real combat, leading a small band of terrorists to victory against overwhelming odds. He could manipulate people and factiosn with well-spoken speeches and clever deceptions. The series repeatedly demonstrates Jonathan's mental acuity; ranging from his superb skills in playing chess to instantly comes up with counteractions and very well good predictions, where one will always be correct. Akito once stated in the third book that Jonathan has a written book filled with more than a hundred theories of Jonathan's guesses on what will happen fifty years after the execution of Refrain, that was written until the very last detail. His intellect is also shown when he was able to program the countermeasure of F.E.L.E.I.R.A. in nineteen seconds typing at an incredibly fast speed. Jonathan also devised a secret sign language containing more than five hundred words He also has a very good memory that he was able to memorize every essential details in all students of Warwick Academy just as he had said to Marvin Alcoris on their first meeting. He also proves his tactical ability by predicting the Prime's actions exactly thanks to his study of past battles. Physical Physically, Jonathan is underwhelming. He possesses the physical prowess a teenager who engages in little to no strenuous physical activity. Thus, one of Jonathan's traits is the inability to run very fast or for any substantial period of time. Within the series, this is usually played for comedic effect, as Jonathan is constantly outpaced by his classmates in every situation, and even the most simple tasks requiring manual labor exhaust him before he manages to accomplish anything significant. This joke is taken to its logical conclusion in the second book, where it is revealed that Jonathan is supposed to attend remedial physical education classes, but skips them as often as possible. This creates problems when Eva and Jules poses as Jonathan where the two are more athletic than Jonathan himself. Jonathan laments the problem and decides to have the two attend his gym classes to fix it. Though as the story progresses, Jonathan seems to have gained a bit of physical ability however, as he is able to hold onto Sophie when she fell off the roof of a building. Later on, it was revealed that Jonathan is indeed sickly and weak ever since as a child. He was diagnosed to have psychogenic dyspnea. It was all thanks to the experimental drugs that was injected onto him that makes him less sickly and a little 'bit' athletic. Though if he wasn't, Jonathan might be long dead already. Jonathan is also shown to be very talented at most domestic skills including cooking, sewing, laundry and etc,; it has been stated that this comes as a result of taking care of himself and Marianne for seven years. He has been shown to be an excellent cook, and is usually the one cooking the food for parties held by the Student Council. Fighting Style Jonathan also has some skill with firearms, usually brandishing a Eurasian Empire's pistol when threatening someone. He seems to be a very sharpshooter as well that even if he is almost more than five meters away from Aelin, he was able to shot her straight to his intent. Basically, it may be because of his intellectual calculations that he was able to do this. His Chevalier piloting skills though has been shown only above average. It was revealed that his mother, Josephine, taught him a few of it as a child. While Jonathan uses Chevaliers that have superior specs, he tends to be overwhelmed by Akito or other skilled pilots with faster models. That's why, even Jonathan usually pilots his own Chevalier, Orion, he is typically accompanied by either Leila or Jules, who were both an elite Chevalier pilot and members of his personal squad. After commandeering the Elder, Jonathan co-pilots it with Vivi, controlling the weapons and command functions while Vivi handles navigation and flight. He is mostly seen piloting a new generation of Orion because it was mostly destroyed in battles, to Rizalyn's dismay that sometimes he intentionally needs to destroy the Chevalier. Though, his own Chevalier, the Orion has the most powerful defense of any Chevalier. He also shows a level of ambidexterity as he is able to control either side of the Orion's keyboard-based controls with both hands. Though he could not defeat them, Jonathan managed to hold his own against the Knights of the Rounds during most battles that involves them. Battles Italicized battles for the First Blood Rebellion and Second Blood Rebellion were all under Jonathan's alter-ego, X Code's, involvement in the battle. Laevast Fleet and the battles under it that were italicized were because of his involvement in the respective battles as Leo Arcilla. The rest of the italicized battles were to show his involvement in the battle but didn't commanded or directly fought at all. Family Jonathan, being an Ethryne, is a descendant of Vasiliev-Stevhren, Porter, Mercer, and Feller. Due to Lawrence the Terror's imposing rule of the usage of Ethryne as the family name instead of the traditional Vasiliev-Stevhren, the Imperial Family, just as Jonathan as well, became dependent of Eurasian than of Russian ancestry. Immediate Family Jonathan is the eleventh son of Nicholas III, 76th Emperor of the Eurasian Empire, and Josephine Carter, who is also the mother to his sister, Marianne. * Father: Nicholas Ethryne III (2256 – 2318) * Mother: Josephine Carter (2275 – 2318) * Brothers: ** Arthur Ethryne (2285 – 2318) ** Lancelot Ethryne (2290) ** Bedivere Ethryne (2291 – 2318) ** Caradoc Ethryne (2292 – 2318) ** Hector Ethryne (2293 – 2318) ** Lanval Ethryne (2293 – 2318) ** Galahad Ethryne (2295 – 2317) ** Lionel Ethryne (2295 – 2318) ** Lucan Ethryne (2296 – 2318) ** Madoc Ethryne (2297 – 2318) ** Accolon Ethryne (2300 – 2318) ** Mordred Ethryne (2302 – 2318) ** Moriaen Ethryne (2303 – 2318) ** Ywain Ethryne (2304 – 2318) ** Tristan Ethryne (2304 – 2318) ** Urien Ethryne (2305 – 2318) * Sisters: ** Guinevere Ethryne (2289 – 2318) ** Elaine Ethryne (2294) ** Aelin Ethryne (2299 – 2317) ** Morgan Ethryne (2295 – 2318) ** Caelia Ethryne (2297 – 2318) ** Blanchefleur Ethryne (2302 – 2318) ** Enide Ethryne (2301 – 2318) ** Marianne Ethryne (2303) ** Antoinette Ethryne (2303 – 2318) * Adopted/Foster Siblings: ** Leonardo Carter Descendants Jonathan marries Vivienne Wilson, the daughter of Jasper Wilson, Duke of the English York, on 27 April 2318 at Saint Peter's Cathedral, Vatican City. The two of them have five children. * Alden Miguel Ethryne (2319) * Elaine Marguerite Ethryne (2321) * Leander Marcus Ethryne (2324) * Luciana Marie Ethryne (2324) * Vincent Michael Ethryne (2326) Appearances Quotes Jonathan Carter/Reboot|Reboot Jonathan Carter/Revival|Revival Jonathan Carter/Refrain|Refrain Jonathan Carter/Reload|Reload Jonathan Carter/Others|Others Trivia Character History * Jonathan's name means "God has given" in Hebrew, while Lawrence means "laurel". It is a common knowledge that in Greek, laurel leaves were used to make the crowns of victors. In short, Jonathan's name means "God has given victory". His middle name, Carter, means "the one who drives the cart" in English. His mother, Josephine Carter, was said to be the first individual who pilots a Chevalier. His last name, Ethryne, is a word play with the word "eternity". * Jonathan was named after Sydney Flaire's close friend, Jonathan Delos Santos. * Jonathan's character profile was based from a Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion ''character named Lelouch Lamperouge. * Jonathan's appearance was stated to resemble both Lelouch Lamperouge and Akito Hyuga from Sunrise's franchise of ''Code Geass, though Flaire stated that if one will combine the two, the result will be Dash who is a character from the same franchise under one of its manga, Shikoku no Renya. * Originally, Jonathan is supposed to have light green eyes as it was mentioned in the first draft of the series. * In the first draft since the story was patterned after Code Geass, Jonathan is supposed to die in the end. But Flaire decided that Akito is a person who is very just that wouldn't accept that he'll carry a punishment while Jonathan got to escape it through death. So Flaire decided that Akito will agree at the plan but won't execute it. Instead, Akito as X Code will make a deal with Jonathan that will start the unification and turn of Jonathan's reign from a dark one to a golden age. Other Descriptions * His blood type is AB. * He is ambidextrous. But he uses his right hand most of the time that's why his Kaio is activated on his left eye. * His favorite drinks were tea and wine, and his favorite food is cake. * Jonathan is a child prodigy of the piano and violin, learning how to play it at the age of three years old. * He loves playing the piece entitled Songbird by the Moonlight in a piano but never in violin. * He is incredibly an honor student if he takes his studies seriously, remarkably a great mathematician, historian and scientist. * Due to his physical weakness, he enjoys chess among any other games. * Aside from chess, Jonathan loves playing other mind games such as shogi, mastermind, battleship, sudoku and kakuro. * Jonathan loves reading and horseback riding. * He is a polyglot due to the fact that it is required for a prince to learn more than his native tongue. In Reload, it was shown that he knows how to speak Swedish when he talks with Raphael Arrhenius in that language about his secret investigations about the Colonial Coast during the Annual World Peace Conference. Him being indeed a polyglot was shown when he confused Arnelson de Anturgnia once, asking him in five different languages (especially French, Russian, Tagalog, Spanish and Japanese) before saying 'What?'. It was later stated that he speaks fourteen different languages except English: French, Russian, Tagalog, Japanese, Chinese, German, Norwegian, Greek, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, Finnish, Swiss and Swedish. ** Flaire stated that Jonathan learned only three languages before being brought to Philippines (French, Russian and English). Due to his stay in the Philippines, he learned how to speak Tagalog. Akito taught him few Japanese and Chinese during his stay in the Ryu household. The nine others were practiced by Jonathan during his reign as emperor in order to fluently talk with the few representatives of the Circle of the Union Stars. * As a child, he was diagnosed to have psychogenic dyspnea that is the main reason of his frequent hospitalization. Though the leading reason of psychogenic dyspnea is anxiety, it is possible that the pressure that was placed onto him about the succession of the throne is the cause of it. On his journal, The Black Prince, he told Akito that at the age of four, the aristocrats and nobility wanted him to enter the training as heir. That's the first time that he was attacked by dyspnea and collapsed. His illness worsened that causes for his heart and lungs to weaken. But due to the experimental drugs that was injected to him, makes his body a little upbeat, all thanks to the effect of the chemicals contained along with Kaio. * The first opponent that Jonathan challenge in chess is his older half-brother Lancelot Ethryne, where their game ended as a tie. Since then, no one wins the game officially. In short, it always ends as a tie. * It was revealed that Jonathan had won 36 chess games against his other half-brother, Galahad Ethryne, over 37 battles. Their last match was undecided because Jonathan had an audience with the Emperor of the Eurasian Empire and then sent to the Philippines with his younger sister. * In Jonathan's first game with the shogi, he won against Akito Ryu who also taught him how to play it. * Jonathan has a very strong sense of fashion. * He knows every essential details of all the students of Warwick Academy, and of all the members being recruited into the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. * He was trained in fighting as a child by Lloyd Wisrael, the Knight of One, and Josephine Carter, a former Knight of Six and his mother. * He had known Stephan Gotwald as a child and become close to him and his sister while they are living in the Winter Palace. * Jonathan hates eating carrots because of its taste. But when he was Leo Arcilla, he seems not to care about it. The reason though was unknown. Succession and Precedence Category:Character